Wet
by supermangageek23
Summary: Korra comes over Asami's to teach her how to swim, eventually Asami ends up teaching the avatar *I do not own Legend of Korra*


**This is for StarbuckViper on DeviantArt, an art trade that I'm doing.**  
**The pairing in this story is Korra and Asami if you don't like that pairing, what are you doing here, GTFO. So Yeah, I hope you like this StarbuckViper. You asked for romance as well as hot and heavy, I hope I covered both aspects.**  
**(p.s. they might be a bit OOC but I will do my best to keep them IC as much as I can)**  
**p.p. s. this story had a mind of it's own, so yeah...**  
**p.p.p.s. This is rated M, if I wasn't clear. I'll say it again. *ahem***  
**THIS IS RATED M! That means sixteen and up. I think I did a fairly good job writing M but I'll let you be the judge. ta-ta for now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Asami was excited. She was going to have the Avatar come to her house, not only that, the Avatar was going to teach her how to swim.

In the beginning she wasn't completely sure how to handle the Avatar, she seemed confident and a little overbearing but after getting to know her, she found her amusing and some of her habitats cute. She felt something, that she hadn't felt before, something that being with Mako, being with any guy she never felt.

To tell the truth, it scared her a bit, but it also made her feel a bit tingly and alive.

A knock sounded at the door.

It was now or never.

~lilly~

Korra was nervous.

She tended to believe herself a person who's sure and confident but when it came to Asami that all went out the window.

She was nervous for many reasons, but the main reason would be being around Asami in general. She found that when she was around the other girl, she would become hesitant and feel self conscious. She would feel slightly awkward when talking and she always had this unknow feeling that made her heart beat fast and her palms sweat.

Korra hadn't had many friends growing up, she spent most of her time learning and practicing her bending, and other stuff that the Avatar apparently just had to know. The friends she did have were guys, she was a bit and to tell the truth still is a tomboy.

Asami was beautiful and graceful, she grew up proper and respectable but she was so nice and patient and didn't care about different status. To be truthful, Korra admired Asami a lot, she was in Korra's mind the perfect girl and she was just a little jealous but more than anything she wanted to be friends with her.

So there she was, standing in front of the Sato mansion, it was now or never.  
She thought that she came this far, she might as well do it.

~lilly~

The Avatar Korra was standing in Asami's house and she was scared to death.

She had no real reason to be scared but that didn't keep her from freaking out inside her head.

With a smile on her face Asami gave Korra the tour around and eventually both girls found themselves in the water, Korra dressed in traditional Water Tribe bindings and Asami in a modern one piece swimsuit that was low cut in the back.

Asami realized while they stood in the water that the differences between them were much bigger than she thought, much bigger like D's. As she compared their chest sizes, she noticed that you could sorta see Korra's dusky peaks through her bindings. Realizing that she was staring, she blushed lightly and looked away.

Korra oblivious to the whole thing thought of a way to begin. Deciding to start with floating she began explaining to Asami how to float which was relatively easy.

Even though floating was something easy when beginning, Asami was having trouble making her whole body float, she was barely even semi-floating. She tried to contain her blush as she continued and failed to float.

Korra seeing that it was going nowhere, decided to step in and help.

Asami nearly jumped out her skin when she felt Korra's warm hands, one hand on her back and one on her butt. In a calm voice completely opposite to the one in her head, Korra said "Just relax, when you float your body has to be light."

Since Asami's swimsuit was low cut in the back, she could feel Korra's somewhat ruff hands on her bare skin. It was not helping her relax.

As Korra basically carried Asami, she moved slowly around the water, her thumb making soothing motions on her back.

_'Her skin is soft, like satin..'_ Korra thought to herself.

Asami did eventually begin to relax, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth from Korra and the tranquil movement of the water.

Before she knew it, the warmth was gone. She opened her eyes and looked up at a smiling Korra "You did it. You're floating."

~lilly~

After getting past floating, things went pretty easily. The had smile chit chat inbetween and it was generally a good time for both.

It was when Korra decided to teach her diving that things changed.

There was a little strip of Korra's bindings that was sticking out and it was driving Asami insane. It was hardly that noticeable but she kept spotting it, kept wanting to pull it.

She was barely paying attention as Korra spoke about whatever they were going to try next, that little piece was in the way.

Getting annoyed, Asami pulled on the loose band. Thinking that it would be like a loose thread on clothing, once you pull it it comes free. Unfortunately, it was like that one strand you pull that doesn't come out, but more comes loose.

Asami was about to tell Korra, when she dove under water, swimming to the other side.

As Korra popped out, she turned to Asami with an expectant look on her face.

Asami's gaze was glued to Korra's chest. While she was underwater, her binds around her chest became loose, leaving the barely covering her and very see through.

Looking down, Korra freaked and began messily trying to fix her binds. Stuttering and blushing as she found the binds were not wrapping right.

With a boldness she had never shown before, she treaded the water over to Korra and put her hands over hers "Korra it's okay. It's just us girls."

Korra looked up at Asami, confusion and embarrassment on her face. Asami moved Korra's arms away from her chest and put them by her side. She began to unravel and untangle the binded mess. Korra's face was on fire, she kept her gaze down. The soft and short touches of Asami's hands was doing things to her that she didn't quite understand.

As Asami came towards the end of the band, her hands moved on there on control. Her hands roamed over the top of Korra's chest, going down to cup them. "You have a beautiful chest Korra.."

Korra was in a whirlwind of emotion, she bit her fist to keep from moaning out. Asami's soft fingers traveling around her chest made her feel tingling in a area she had never felt it before. She squeezed her legs together trying to the sensation.

Asami was feeling hot, a warmth in her core. Under water she rubbed her legs together trying to relieve the tension. Her hands still on Korra's chest, her hands slowing moving up. Her thumbs finding her nipples. "Your chest really is beautiful Korra, I wish I had a chest like yours..."

She began to go over them lightly causing Korra to shiver, she then began to rub her thumb around the peak, the sensation was too much for Korra and she gasped out.

At Korra's gasp, Asami seemed to come back to her senses. She full out blushed and grabbed the wrap. She began to re-wrap Korra's chest, her hands shaking slightly the whole time.

When she finished, she turned away going back across the water, trying to even out her breathing and trying to figure out why she basically just molested the avatar.

Korra who was in the same spot, she was flushed and slightly panting. A million thoughts ran through her head. Mainly thoughts trying to reassure her that nothing happened.

As they tried to move, Asami began to distance herself.

She wouldn't stay in touch with Korra very long and if they did touch or make some kind of contact, she'd move away quickly.

Korra on the other hand was feeling somewhat rejected by the way Asami was acting. She kept trying to tell herself that she had no real reason to be upset that Asami would move every time they made contact. But her heart didn't listen, and the farther Asami got, the more Korra became upset.

Getting out of the water, her back to Asami. Korra said "I think I should go...I-... yeah. I think I should leave."

Panicking at the thought of Korra leaving, Asami rushed out of the water and grabbed Korra's arm.

"Don't go" she said in a whisper making Korra freeze. Not looking back, knowing that if she did her resolve would fall. "Why should I..."

Not having a good response Asami just repeated the words "Don't go" her hand that was holding her arm moved till it was back by her side.

Giving in Korra said "I'll stay..."

~lilly~

It had been decided that they need a break. So Asami lead her down the long halls to the indoor hot spring.

As they neared, Asmai began to talk, wanting to clear up her earlier actions, never look back at Korra she said "I'm sorry about earlier. When I... well yeah. I shouldn't have, it was wrong, were both girls and-"

Before she continue on Korra interrupted, stopping dead. "Is it really wrong?" she said her voice somewhat soft for her.

Asami spun around "Wha?"

Taking a step closer, Korra asked "Is it really so wrong? I mean is it so wrong that we did that?"

Blushing a bit and looking down Asami said "But we're both girls and girls shouldn't be... I mean we can't.."

"Who cares if we're both girls?" That made Asmai look up. Korra had a look of determination on her face, the same kind that she usually showed when working.

"Why should we care what others think anyway?"

Korra's face changed, her eyes going down, her voice now soft and hesitant "I don't regret what happened back there. I mean... do you?" Korra's face was burning and she didn't dare look up.

Asami was in shock. A hundred thoughts going through her head the main thought being 'Does this mean Korra enjoyed me fondol- I mean touching her?'

As the silence lengthened, Korra assumed what it meant.

"I see..." Korra bit her lip to keep it from trembling, her eyes stinging as traitor tears began.

Hearing Korra's voice broke Asami out of her musing. Seeing the Korra slightly shaking she went over to her.

A hand going to Korra's chin made her face up, Asami gasped as she saw the tears on Korra's face. Korra kept her gaze away definitely.

"Why are you crying?" Asami asked, her other hand going to Korra's face and wiping the tears away.

"Korra?" No response.

"Korra look at me." Tugging at Korra's chin till she complied. Finally getting her attention, she said with a small smile "I love you Korra."

Korra gasped stunned. Taking advantage of the situation, Asami leaned in and kissed Korra. Soft at first, there lips melting together. Asami drove her tongue in Korra's mouth, there kiss becoming deeper. Her hands that were on her face moved, going into the Avatar's hair.

Korra in a state of bliss enjoying the new sensations the Asami brought out of her, had her hands on Asami's hips, her thumbs rubbing circles into the swimsuit.

Parting both panted, Asami began to attack Korra's neck, leaving upon her open mouthed kisses and nips followed by licks.

Korra gripped onto Asami, her legs becoming weak, a moan spilling from her lips.

Breaking away, Asami wore a satisfied smirk "Come on Avatar, let's go." Turning away with a solid grip on Korra's hand she lead her to the hot spring.

~lily~

Korra had a deep and bright blush across her face.

Asami stood nude and proud and was trying to get Korra to do the same.

Giving in, Korra took unsteady hands and began to unwrap her bindings. Telling herself that it wasn't like Asami hadn't seen her chest before.

As the wrap got lower and lower, Asami took Korra's hands, leaning by her ear she whispered "I'll take over from here."

Taking over, she began unwinding faster then Korra was. As soon as the last of the binding fell to the ground Asami ran her hands up Korra's legs making her shiver.

Asami ran her hands up all the way to Korra's thighs, her fingers going lightly over the inside of her legs.

Korra was shivering, goosebumps covered her skin, neither one because she was cold.

Looking into Korra's eye's Asami took her hand and led her into the hot water.

~lilly~

_ 'Just how did she get me on her lap..'_ was the last coherent thought that Korra has as Asami fondled her chest. Her hands rubbing and squeezing, her thumbs rolling over her hard peaks.

Korra arched into her touch, a low moan coming from her and resounding in the room.

Liking the noises she got to come from Korra, Asami latched her mouth around one hard peak. Sucking and biting gently, followed by her tongue going over and rolling around the nipple before once again sucking.

One hand on the other peak, and the other at her hip rubbing circles into Korra's skin. The hand she had on her hip slowly moved it's way over to Korra's backside, once reaching the destination it squeezed and lightly slapped her cheek causing Korra to whimper.

Korra could feel the smirk Asami wore against her skin "Who knew the avatar was so dirty..."  
Asami slapped her cheek again, this time slightly harder making Korra squeak before a soft moan came out.

Beginning a path upwards, Asami left nips and kisses along Korra's collarbone and neck. Her hand that was still at her chest going the opposite way, going down along Korra's side and going all the way towards her legs, rubbing and squeezing gently at her inner thigh.

Korra stiffened slightly when she felt the hand at her thigh spreading her legs a bit more. Nipping the edge of her ear followed by a kiss Asami whispered into her ear " Relax, I'm going to make you feel good" her hand getting closer and closer to the avatar's sex. "real good..."

Asami slid her finger up the avtar's slit causing her throw her head back and cry out. Spreading her nether lips, she stuck a finger inside.

"OH God!" Korra screamed out as she felt new things that she had never experienced before. Her hands gripped the top of Asami's shoulders, her nails lightly digging in.

Adding another finger, Asami begin a rhythm of motion, it wasn't long before Korra's hips were bucking. As she reached the end, she stiffened again unsure of what was happening. Sensing her apprehension Asami kissed Korra sweetly, Korra looked at her and Asami looked back , her face going to her ear.

In a sultry voice she whispered "Let it happen..."

Korra screamed, going over the edge of passion and heat.

~lily~

Hours later the two laid in Asami's bed.

After what they did in the hot tub, the spent a long time getting acquainted with one another's bodies.

Korra laid with her head on Asami's chest as she languidly rubbed her back. Turning her head and looking out the window she saw a full moon and smiled. Kissing the top of the avatar's head and nestled into the blankets, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

THE END!

_**whew~ I did it! Finally finished! This is the longest story I've ever written it's 2,678 words and 8 pages! So I hope you enjoyed reading this, since I was in the middle of writing this I thought about doing a sequel. So after some thought (and a plot bunny attack) I AM going to write a non-directly related sequel to this. It'll be a drabble series, and you guys can participate by giving me prompts but don't do it here, you can suggest prompts as soon as I get the first official chapter out. Alright, that really is it.**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
